


Amor Fati: Promises We Make

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Series: Amor Fati [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universes, But You Don't See Me, Crossover, M/M, Wish you were here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot





	Amor Fati: Promises We Make

**Amor Fati: Promises One Makes.**

Ritsuka is happy. Soubi doesn't question this, even if he hasn't spoken to Ritsuka in over three years. He sees him, yes, from a safe distance. Ritsuka is fifteen years old, but he has friends and he has a nice relationship with his parents. He doesn't have a girlfriend (or a boyfriend) but he's well liked, kind and smart.

Soubi still loves him so much that his heart (their heart, can feel the half of Ritsuka's heart for where he traded half of his) aches, the best pain he has ever felt.

This time he doesn't stop Ritsuka as he walks by him, just looks at the way Ritsuka smiles, and he looks to the butterfly earrings that Ritsuka doesn't know where he got but he never takes off, and Soubi thinks of the scar on their chest.

Ritsuka walks past him and Soubi takes a deep breath before turning around to wait. He doesn't have anything else to do but wait.

"Hey," he turns when Ritsuka talks to him. His eyes are very, very blue, but he's looking straight towards him. Soubi's breath catches and he can't find the breath to answer.

"Do I know you?" Ritsuka asks, frowning a little. He rubs at his chest over his uniform without really noticing.

Soubi smiles. "Perhaps."


End file.
